Kunoichi Uzumaki
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Daughter of the Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata, Naomi will prove she is capable of bringing her family honor, along with her teammates Yasha Morino and Lucien Itarashi and sensei Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only own Naomi, Lucien and Yasha, and the story you are reading. Any other character is probably owned by the creator of Naruto, except the ones i make up as i go.**

**Kunoichi Uzumaki  
Trouble Starts the Day  
**

"Naomi!" came a cry from one the ANBU soldiers from across Konohagakure.

"I better go see what's up…" sighed the Rokudaime Hokage as he heard the ANBU's distress.

It was morning, a day filled with excitement, peaceful surroundings, and the people were happy as can be. The sun shone overhead giving the sky a sort of, beautiful painting-like beauty as white clouds could be seen. It seemed like nothing could go wrong…but when you're Naomi Uzumaki, trouble doesn't seem to stray far.

"Ha-ha, you'll never catch me you no talent bullies!" Yelled Naomi with excitement in her voice, laughing all the way through Konoha as she was being chased by two ANBU soldiers, who just couldn't keep up with her.

Panting, "Jeez, it shouldn't be this hard to catch her…" Said the first ANBU.

"I know…but…we are chasing…the Hokage's daughter after all." Replied the second ANBU.

The chasing was taking its toll on each ANBU as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, tree-to-tree, pipe to pipe, Store to store; Naomi hiding in places like bushes, illusion jutsus, and so on. As they ran past a wooden fence still chasing after Naomi, Naomi stepped out from her hiding spot using a cloaking jutsu consisting of Henge and a cloth with the exact copy of the fenced area. Smiling at her success at eluding her chasers, she did not notice someone sneaking up behind her.

"Picking on the ANBU again huh?" came the voice of said sneaking person.

This caused Naomi to jump out of her skin with a yelp before she recognized the voice. "Father you scared me to death!" screamed Naomi.

You guessed it. This man is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime Hokage himself.

"He-he…Sorry, I couldn't resist scaring you after all that." Said Naruto, trying to hold in his laughter. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh…I just…got them to do a job for me." Answered Naomi innocently.

"And what was that job?"

"I got them to…deliver an empty package to…a fake person named….I.C. Weiner." Replied the young Uzumaki, raising a fit of laughter between the two.

Yes indeed, these two are definitely related. Naomi at this time was wearing a black jumpsuit, almost the same style as what her father once wore before becoming even Genin. Her hair was just as spiky as her fathers, though it was shoulder length, and she had whisker marks on each cheek, indicating as part of her bloodline limit. Her father was wearing that of what the Yondaime wore, white trench coat with red flames near the bottom and on the sleeves, along with the symbol for fire on the shoulders. Underneath that, he wore a peculiar style of a Jounin uniform, the usual green vest was now blue. Yet the rest stayed the same. Even in these days he would always wear that Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Ha-ha…oh man…anyway, all things aside, I need to get back to doing the paperwork, and _you_ need to get to the academy before you're late…_again_." Said Naruto, going from laughter to serious in an instant.

"Ok father…I'll be there as fast as I can." Replied Naomi.

"Oh…and Naomi, the next time you go to prank someone…"

She stopped in an instant waiting for punishment to come, thinking long and hard how harsh it would be if she did the opposite of what her father told her to do.

"…Tell me so I can help out, ha-ha!" this said, caused her to relax, and laugh along with her father, before they parted ways to their indicated destinations.**_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_At the academy…_

Naomi was rushing in when everyone was listening to a lecture from the Sensei, Sakura Haruno. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she snuck to her seat in between two boys. One was Yasha Morino, the son of Ibiki, and the other was, Lucien Itarashi, a newcomer to the village, and before he knew it, had a fan club of girls chasing him each day after he got there, truly another "Sasuke" when it came to girls. It is also said that he possesses a unique bloodline limit similar to that of both sharingan and byakuugan.

"So nice of you to join us Naomi Uzumaki…" Mused Sakura "I was beginning to think you were going to skip completely…trouble with the ANBU I take it?"

Astonished at her knowledge of the whole incident, all she could say was, "Uh…yeah, you could say that."

"Jeez…you're just as bad as your father was…though he wasn't the highest score in the class." Sakura commented, causing everyone to snicker. "Alright class settle down, since Naomi is late…we are going to take a Shadow Clone Jutsu review." This caused everyone to groan in frustration, and aim a glare at Naomi. After all were done with the review, it was time for a lunch break. Yasha went off to eat wherever he could, while Lucien and Naomi ate together and talked like they always did, and just like always, there would be a crowd of girls staring off into space at Lucien from afar.

"Ha-ha! So that's what you did," said Lucien laughing hard "that's just hilarious."

Lucien wore a black trench coat, with one buckle fastening it closed, showing most of his shirt underneath. His arms had black arm warmers, he wore black pants and sandal shoes, his hair was the color of purple, but his eyes were what made him unique; his eyes were a tie-dye mixture of red, orange, yellow, and green all swirled around.

"Yeah, he-he, even father thought it was funny." Naomi chuckled.

A few more minute of conversation, occasional blissful sighing of the other girls hearing Lucien laugh, and eating went by before Lucien said "Well…I guess we better be heading back in, lunch is almost over." And in they went, finishing off the day with a few lectures, notes, and a review or two.

The next day was the final Genin exams, and Naomi made sure not to miss any of it. Each student was required to produce three successful Shadow Clones, do at least two Henge, and one Taijutsu to pass. Everyone except Naomi was done, it was her turn to shine.

"Ok, Naomi Uzumaki, try a Taijutsu." Said Sakura, as she began testing the young girl, watching her perform with perfection. "Alright then, now try at least two Henge." Naomi did as she was told, and was getting ready for the next challenge. "Very good Naomi, now…if you can perform three perfect Shadow Clones, then you pass." And before anyone could blink, there stood thirteen Shadow Clones, making both Sakura's and Naruto's, who was observing, jaws drop in amazement. "C-congratulations Naomi…y-you pass."

"Yay! I pass, I pass!" shouted Naomi with as much excitement as her father sitting there.

"Report to the academy tomorrow for your identification photo, we will be picking teams afterwards, so don't be late." Sakura explained, as she watched both of them hugging the life out of each other. 'Sigh…why do I even bother to explain?' she thought.  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_That night, at the Uzumaki Household…_

"I'm so proud of you! You shattered my Genin exam record!" Naruto shouted, as they entered the front door.

"What's going on Naruto?" came a voice from the kitchen.

Both Naruto and Naomi entered the kitchen before he replied with "Well Hinata…you are now looking at…the first ever, female Uzumaki Genin."

"That's wonderful!" cried Hinata, "How did you do?"

"Why she practically destroyed the exams, not one person could make as many Shadow Clones as she did…and she did everything else with great perfection, it made my own Genin record a laughing stock ha-ha!" explained Naruto "Hey…I bet now's the time to give her the gift…what do you think Hinata?"

"Well hearing how well she did, I just can't say no." she replied smiling brightly.

Naomi was curious to say the least. "What gift…where is it?"

"Here it is," Said her father after reentering the room with a wrapped up parcel "go ahead, open it!"

Eyeing the package for a second, she shrugged and began to remove each trace of the paper-thin obstacle keeping her from her unknown prize. After a few seconds of tearing, and a minute or two of trying to the taped box open using kunai, she finally got it open, revealing a neatly folded black cloak, with a red cloud pattern on it. (Think of Itachi and you will know.) "Oh…it's beautiful! Thanks!" Naomi squealed with joy.

"I had thought you would like it, so I thought…Why not…and got it for you." Said Naruto.

"I love it! I'm gonna where it tomorrow!" Naomi exclaimed.

As they all calmed down, and finished dinner, they all said their goodnights and went off to bed.

"Tomorrow I will be a full ninja, I just know it." Stated Naomi with a yawn, before the song of sleep carried her away.  
_ **---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Naomi: Finally! I get to be a ninja...i wonder who my Sensei will be. Say what! Who's on my team! Great...just great...**

**Next time, on Kunoichi Uzumaki, "The Crazy Team and Lazy Sensei" **


End file.
